Swallowed in the sea
by Mayils
Summary: Un mois après que Brooke ait dit à Julian qu'elle avait besoin de temps seule, comment leur couple peut-il se relever ? Après toute la douleur et les larmes, y a-t-il encore de l'espoir ? BJ, spoilers S7


Cette fic comporte un seul chapitre. BJ ne va pas très bien pendant la saison 7, j'ai voulu écrire ce que j'aimerai qu'il se passe après l'épisode 7.12 pour eux. Je les aime tellement !

Cette fic porte le nom d'une chanson de **Coldplay**, et les paroles sont celles de cette chanson. Elle m'a beaucoup inspirée et je l'adore, vous devriez l'écouter si vous ne la connaissez pas, elle vaut le détour !

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

You cut me down a tree and brought it back to me_

_And that's what made me see where I was going wrong_

_You put me on a shelf and kept me for yourself_

_I can only blame myself, you can only blame me_

_-_

"J'ai besoin de temps...Seule"

Cela fait un mois que Brooke a dit ces quelques mots à Julian. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle aura encore besoin d'être seule. Elle ne sait même pas si elle a vraiment besoin d'être seule. Elle a peut-être seulement besoin de savoir combien de temps Julian pourra l'attendre. S'il aura encore envie de l'attendre...

Cela fait un mois et Julian est reparti à Los Angeles. Il fait ce que Brooke lui a demandé de faire : reprendre son travail, produire un nouveau film. Mais il le produit avec une actrice écervelée qui est obsédée par lui et que Brooke déteste. Il sait que c'est mal, mais Alex a besoin d'aide. Il n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour elle, aucun, il en est sûr. Et il aime Brooke, plus que tout. Mais tout est devenu si difficile que la tentation de fuir a pris le pas sur le devoir de rester. Brooke lui a donné l'occasion de partir, et comme un lâche, il ne s'est pas battu. Il n'a pas tenu les promesses qu'il lui a fait et il est parti, parce que c'était plus facile. Il se déteste pour ça.

Elle lui a fait des promesses et elle ne peut pas les tenir. Elle se déteste pour ça. Elle déteste son corps qui ne peut porter d'enfants. Elle déteste son corps qui la prive d'un petit être, mélange parfait de l'homme qu'elle aime et d'elle-même. Elle déteste ce que sa vie est devenue : un incomensurable bordel où ses amis prennent de la cocaïne, quittent la ville un par un, s'envolent pour Los Angeles avec des actrices suicidaires...Tout était presque parfait il y a quelques mois, elle aurait dû se douter que, comme d'habitude, cela ne durerait pas. A présent, Brooke est toute seule dans sa ville natale où elle ne sent plus vraiment chez elle. Elle n'a plus les bras de Julian autour d'elle pour la protéger. Et encore une fois, elle sait que tout cela est entièrement de sa faute.

Il sait que tout est de sa faute. Il sait qu'il fait tout de travers quand il s'agit d'Alex. Il sait qu'il ne comprend plus Brooke comme il la comprenait avant. Il sait que s'il continue, il va la perdre. Mais son esprit n'arrive pas à l'intégrer, parce qu'elle est tout pour lui et qu'il ne peut pas imaginer sa vie sans elle. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être à Los Angeles. Et même si Brooke lui a dit qu'elle a besoin de temps, il sait qu'il ne peut pas la laisser plus longtemps toute seule. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas rester plus longtemps tout seul.

Elle n'en peut plus d'être seule. Pourtant, parfois, et de plus en plus depuis un mois, elle songe que peut-être elle est destinée à vivre seule. Si Haley et Peyton étaient encore là, elles lui diraient "Tu es stupide, personne n'a à rester seul toute sa vie !" Mais leurs paroles n'auraient pas d'impact sur Brooke, parce que ses deux meilleures amis peuvent donner la vie, elles peuvent fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'elles aiment. Et Brooke ne le peut pas.

Peut-être qu'une des raisons qui l'ont fait partir pour Los Angeles est que Brooke ne peut pas tomber enceinte. Jusqu'à elle, Julian n'a jamais envisagé avoir des enfants. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regarde Jamie, ses fossettes qui apparaissent quand elle croise une maman et son bébé dans la rue, lui ont fait réaliser qu'il voulait des enfants avec elle. Mais maintenant, il sait qu'il ne la verra peut-être jamais avec un ventre rond et qu'il n'entendra peut-être pas le coeur de leur bébé lors d'une écographie, et cela le bouleverse, le met en colère. Pas en colère contre elle, non jamais il ne pourrait, mais en colère contre la vie. Contre cette injustice qui prive Brooke de son rêve et qui les prive, eux qui s'aiment tant, de la plus pure représentation de cet amour. Alors il est parti, parce qu'il ne veut pas que Brooke voit cette colère. Mais à présent, il se rend compte qu'il a besoin de la retrouver, pour que justement elle voit sa peine et qu'ensemble, ils sèchent leurs larmes, pansent leurs plaies et reprennent leur vie. Parce que sans elle, ce n'est pas une vie, ce n'est pas sa vie.

Sans lui, elle est dans le noir. Elle a peur, elle est seule, elle n'apprécie rien. Elle l'aime à ce point. Elle ferait absolument tout pour lui. Ce n'est pas un délire romantique, elle ferait littéralement tout pour le rendre heureux. Il est entré dans sa vie et elle a su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme elle l'aime lui. Aussi intensément, aussi inconditionnellement. Alors Brooke prépare sa valise et prend l'avion pour Los Angeles. Elle a besoin de le voir, de voir son beau visage et de plonger dans son regard, même si ces derniers temps, faire cela lui provoque une énorme douleur dans le coeur. Peu importe, cela lui apporte aussi une immense vague de bonheur à chaque fois, et cela vaut toute la peine du monde à ses yeux. Elle a préparé ce qu'elle va lui dire, exactement comme un an et demi auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'est envolée pour Los Angeles afin de lui dire "Je t'aime" pour la première fois.

-

_And I could write a song a hundred miles long_

_Well that's where I belong and you belong with me_

_And I could write it down or spread it all around_

_Get lost and then get found or swallowed in the sea_

_-_

"Brooke...Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demande Julian, heureux et étonné.

Il est dans son appartement à Los Angeles, il est encore tôt dans l'après-midi et Brooke vient de sonner à sa porte. Un immense sourire illumine son visage et il prend sa petite amie dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et la soulevant de terre, tellement il est heureux de la voir ici.

Son coeur lui fait mal, ses yeux la piquent et elle est à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Elle veut être forte, mais les baisers de Julian dans son cou la font frissonner et l'envoient au paradis, et c'est dur à supporter.

C'est dur, mais Julian parvient quand même à desserrer son étreinte. Il la regarde plus en détails et remarque que son teint de porcelaine est encore plus clair que d'habitude, et surtout que l'étincelle de son regard a considérablement faibli. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de la laisser seule. Cela ne se reproduira jamais, se promet-il.

"Viens, entre."

Son appartement n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois où elle est venue ici. C'était un weekend, cinq mois auparavant, elle est venue assister à la première d'un film que Julian a produit. Les deux amants ont passé la majorité de ces deux jours au lit, savourant chaque seconde, chaque baiser. Brooke sourit lorsqu'elle voit le léger désordre qui règne dans le salon et qui lui manque dans sa propre maison depuis que Julian est reparti pour Los Angeles.

"Désolé, mon sens du rangement n'est toujours pas au point." dit-il et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de la voir chez lui. "Je suis heureux que tu sois là..."

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire." déclare-t-elle et Julian est sûr d'avoir vu un éclair de tristesse passer dans ses yeux.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire ?" demande-t-il, son sourire disparaissant pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude.

"J'ai besoin que tu me laisses parler. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes et que tu me laisses dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire jusqu'à la fin. S'il te plaît."

La température de la pièce diminue d'un coup et Julian s'assoit lentement à côté de Brooke sur son canapé. Il hoche la tête, peu sûr de lui et parvient à articuler.

"Vas-y."

"Je sais que j'ai été insupportable ces derniers mois. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'apporter mon soutien lorsque tu travaillais avec Alex. Tu es producteur de film, tu travailles avec des actrices séduisantes tout le temps. C'est ton métier et je ne devrais pas me sentir menacée dès qu'une femme s'approche de toi. Je sais que tu penses que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. En fait c'est plutôt en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. Et je sais que je suis fatigante à toujours ramener ce sujet sur le tapis, mais j'ai vu Lucas sauver Peyton tant de fois durant notre relation, que quelque part, j'ai l'impression que ça sera toujours comme ça : l'homme que j'aime s'occupant d'une autre femme et moi, sur le côté, regardant ce qui aurait dû être ma vie à moi."

"Brooke, je ne suis pas-"

"Tu n'es pas Lucas, je sais. Mais ça fait mal quand même. Tu es venu ici faire un film avec Alex pour que la lumière qu'elle a en elle ne s'éteigne pas, je sais que tu fais ça parce que tu es quelqu'un de génial. Mais elle s'est taillée les veines pour toi, tu es comme une drogue pour elle, et je ne sais pas si elle n'aurait pas plutôt eu besoin de voir un psy."

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec nous." dit doucement Julian.

"Tout et rien. Je ne me suis pas taillée les veines, mais depuis quelques temps, je sens que moi aussi, la lumière que j'ai en moi s'éteint petit à petit. Je suppose que j'aurais aimé que tu t'en rendes compte..."

"Mon amour..."

"Ça ne fait rien. Je comprends que tu sois fatigué de toujours jouer au petit ami parfait. Je sais que c'est de ma faute : je t'ai repoussé et je suis redevenue, comme au début de notre relation, cette fille peu sûre d'elle et qui doute de tout, et surtout de toi. Je comprends que tu en aies marre. A ta place, je serais partie aussi. Mais cette situation est devenue insupportable pour moi depuis quelques jours, alors je suis venue te voir, parce que je ne peux plus vivre comme ça."

"Brooke, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi parce que j'ai voulu faire ce film pour aider Alex. Mais il faut que tu saches que ça n'a jamais changé les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Je ne suis pas parti parce que je t'aime moins ou parce que je suis amoureux d'Alex. C'est toujours toi la femme que j'aime de tout mon coeur, la seule et unique femme que j'aime..."

"Je suis en colère contre toi, c'est vrai." admet calmement Brooke. "Je t'ai dit des dizaines de fois que je n'avais pas confiance en Alex mais tu continues à croire qu'elle ne pourra pas nous faire du mal. Mais elle le peut, Julian. A chaque fois qu'elle t'appelle parce qu'elle va replonger, parce qu'elle s'est taillée les veines, à chaque fois qu'elle fait ça et que tu cours l'aider, elle détruit un peu plus ce qu'on avait. Ma jalousie grandit parce qu'on dirait que tu n'as plus le temps pour nos problèmes, pour mes problèmes. Et c'est peut-être très égoïste parce que je ne suis pas une junkie suicidaire, mais ça devrait être moi qui passe avant elle...Plus tu te rapproches d'elle, plus j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, de nous..."

Ce qu'elle a à dire à Julian alourdit son coeur à chaque seconde ; elle aimerait tout oublier et simplement se blottir dans ses bras. Mais elle ne le doit pas.

"Mais Alex n'est pas mon plus gros problème, loin de là..."

"Les enfants..." murmure Julian.

"Oui, les enfants...Tu m'as dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça en a. Beaucoup. Tu veux une famille, tu veux pouvoir tenir _ton_ bébé dans tes bras, tu veux avoir une fille avec tes yeux et un garçon avec ton sourire. Et s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir, c'est bien ça. Tu veux avoir tout ça, tu veux connaître l'attente pendant neuf mois et la préparation de l'arrivée de ton bébé...Et c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir..."

"Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie." implore Julian en se levant du canapé.

Il secoue la tête, comme pour effacer les derniers mots de Brooke et tout ce qu'ils signifient. Brooke ne le quitte pas des yeux et est submergée par le regard dévasté que lui jette l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle se lève à son tour et vient prendre ses grandes mains dans les siennes. Elle ne cherche plus à combattre les larmes qui menacent de tomber depuis qu'elle est arrivée chez Julian. Elle a conscience que ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire changera probablement toute sa vie.

"Je t'aime. Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi que ça me consume. Je te regarde et ça me fait mal. Mais ça fait tellement de bien aussi. Je t'aimerai toujours, je le sais. Et plus que tout, je veux que tu sois heureux. Vraiment heureux. Je veux que quand tu seras vieux, tu repenses à ta vie et que tu réalises que tu as exaucé tous tes voeux. Je veux que tu produises des films, peu importe dans quels pays ils sont tournés. Je veux que tu sois avec tes amis et avec ta famille. Je veux que tu aies des enfants normalement. Je ne veux pas que tu regardes un jeune papa et que tu l'envies parce que sa femme lui a donné un enfant sans avoir besoin d'un traitement pénible et long ou d'une adoption. Je pensais que le pire qui pouvait m'arriver c'était qu'on ne soit plus ensemble. Mais j'avais tort. Le pire, ce que je ne pourrai jamais supporter, c'est qu'un jour tu te réveilles et que tu ne sois plus heureux avec moi. Que tu m'en veuilles et que tu te sentes emprisonné dans notre couple parce que tu as dû abandonner tes rêves pour moi. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais vivre en sachant ça..."

"Tu me quittes ?"

Sa voix est brisée. Son visage est figé. Il est surpris, en colère, dévasté. Il ne comprend pas, comme si quelqu'un l'avait poussé dans un gouffre sans fond et le regardait tomber, sans rien faire. Il vient de se faire avaler par la mer et il ne peut plus respirer. Il recule d'un pas et ses mains glissent de celles de Brooke.

"Je te rends ta liberté. Je te laisse réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie parce que tu m'aimes aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu prennes conscience de ce qu'être avec moi représente. Et je veux que tu saches surtout que, si ça te paraît trop difficile, je comprends. Si tu réalises que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre pleinement heureux, alors laisse moi. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais, je ne crierai pas, je ne serai pas en colère. Non, je te le demande : si tu réalises qu' à long terme, je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, quitte-moi."

Brooke tente de se maîtriser, elle ne veut pas que sa voix tremble, elle ne veut pas paraître peu sûre d'elle. Parce qu'elle sait que cette conversation doit avoir lieu depuis le jour où le médecin lui a annoncé qu'elle n'aura jamais d'enfant. Elle sait qu'elle se doit de dire à Julian qu'il a entièrement le droit de la quitter depuis le jour où elle a appris qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui donner tout ce qu'il mérite. Elle ne décroche pas son regard du sien et voit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle s'approche, prend son visage dans ses mains et chasse cette goutte d'eau avec son pouce. Elle lui sourit, mais son sourire n'est que tristesse et regrets.

"Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que je rencontrerai jamais. Tu es brillant, et courageux, et avec un si grand coeur...Tu retomberas amoureux, je te le promets. Tu trouveras une fille qui aura tellement de chance de t'avoir et qui t'aimera et qui te donnera des enfants. Tu seras un père génial, je le sais."

"Brooke, arrête ça..." murmure Julian.

"Tu mérites tout ça."

Brooke vient appuyer son front contre celui de Julian et ferme les yeux. Elle sent la douleur s'émaner de Julian et elle voudrait pouvoir, rien qu'une minute, effacer tout le mal qui leur est arrivé depuis quelques mois. Alors elle approche un peu plus son visage de celui de Julian et laisse ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. Leur baiser est doux, plein de larmes et de douleur. Pour la première fois, Julian réalise à quel point la glace sous leurs pieds est devenue mince. Il réalise que ce qu'il prenait pour acquis, la seule constante dans sa vie, son couple avec Brooke est en train de s'effondrer.

"Je t'aime..." souffle Brooke contre ses lèvres.

Elle s'écarte de lui, et soudain il a froid. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, elle est déjà à la porte de son appartement. Elle pleure elle aussi.

"Pense à ce que je t'ai demandé, s'il te plaît...Je reste à L.A pour quelques jours...Bye."

Et elle s'en va.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela serait aussi difficile. Elle a l'habitude de s'effacer pour que les gens qu'elle aime soient heureux. Elle _veut_ que les gens qu'elle aime soient heureux, même si cela veut dire qu'elle doit souffrir. Mais cette fois, la douleur est si forte qu'elle n'arrive pas à respirer. Elle se précipite hors de l'immeuble de Julian, à la recherche d'un peu d'air. La ville s'agite autour d'elle et elle reste immobile au milieu du trottoir.

Julian reste immobile au milieu de son salon. Il voudrait rattrapper Brooke, mais il est bloqué. Son cerveau enregistre petit à petit ce qui vient de se passer. La femme qu'il aime le supplie pratiquement de la quitter parce qu'elle pense qu'il sera mieux sans elle. C'est stupide et il lui en veut de pouvoir penser cela. Et il s'en veut encore plus parce que si elle en est arrivée à croire cela, c'est à cause de toutes les erreurs qu'il a fait depuis des mois. Il l'a abandonnée quand elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Il est parti aider une autre fille, dans une autre ville. Et il lui a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance s'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, mais le lui a-t-il _montré_ ?

-

_You put me on a line and hung me out to dry_

_Darling, that's when I decide to go to sea_

_You cut me down to size and opened up my eyes_

_Made me realize what I could not see_

_-_

Brooke est seule dans cette grande ville qu'elle ne connaît pas bien du tout. Elle est perdue et brisée. Elle ne sait pas où aller jusqu'à ce qu'elle songe à l'endroit qui compte tellement pour elle, pour eux. Elle hèle un taxi et le conducteur se demande un instant ce qui a bien pu arriver à cette jolie fille qui pleure sur la banquette arrière de son véhicule. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fille pleure toujours et le remercie en lui tendant l'argent pour le trajet.

Brooke se déchausse et marche sur le sable chaud de Californie. Il y a quelques parents avec leurs enfants sur la plage et Brooke sourit à travers ses larmes en les regardant. L'océan Pacifique gronde et d'énormes vagues viennent s'écraser sur le sable. Elle reste debout au bord de l'eau et se laisse envahir par le bruit de la mer.

La plage se vide alors que la lumière diminue. Brooke finit par se retrouver seule au milieu de l'immensité. Elle a trouvé une étole dans son sac et l'a étendue sur le sable. Elle s'allonge dessus et les larmes recommencent à tomber. Quand elle a rencontré Julian, elle a su immédiatement qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de lui. Profondément et inconditionnellement amoureuse. Et quand, une nuit, alors qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar à propos de son agression, il l'a prise dans ses bras et lui a murmuré des mots réconfortants jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme, elle a su qu'elle voulait être avec lui pour l'éternité. Dommage que l'éternité s'arrête aussi tôt...

Elle replit ses jambes contre elle, en position foetale, et laisse libre cours à ses pleurs et ses cris de douleur. Elle voudrait juste être avalée par la mer...

-

_And I could write a book, the one they'll say that shook the world_

_And then it took, it took it back from me_

_And I could write it down or spread it all around_

_Get lost and then get found and you'll come back to me_

_Not swallowed in the sea_

_-_

La nuit commence à tomber sur Los Angeles et Julian est assis sur son canapé. Il réfléchit parce que Brooke le lui a demandé et qu'il lui doit bien ça. Il réfléchit à comment leur relation a pu passer en si peu de temps d'un amour passionné et inconditionnel à un océan de déceptions et de larmes. Il réfléchit à Alex et à la façon dont il l'a laissée s'immiscer entre lui et Brooke. Il n'y a jamais rien eu : pas de baiser ou de paroles ambigües de la part de Julian. Mais en croyant faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la jeune actrice, il a fait ce qu'il y avait de pire pour son couple et pour Brooke. Et donc pour lui. Il réfléchit aussi à leur envie d'enfants. Elle en veut, mais ne peut pas. Il peut, mais n'en veut pas. Pas sans elle.

Il réfléchit et toutes ses réflexions le mènent à une conclusion : il pourra tout supporter, absolument tout, sauf de la perdre. Il a su qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle dès le moment où il l'a rencontrée. Intensément et infiniment amoureux. Et il a su qu'il voulait être avec elle pour l'éternité lorsqu'elle a passé la journée à l'empêcher d'aller sur Internet pour ne pas qu'il lise la critique assassine d'un film qu'il avait produit. Et il ne laissera pas l'éternité se terminer aujourd'hui.

Il se lève et sort de son appartement. Il doit la retrouver. Il ne veut pas la perdre pour toujours. Il ne veut pas être avalé par la mer.

-

_And I could write a song a hundred miles long_

_Well, that's where I belong and you belong with me_

_The streets you're walking on, a thousand houses long_

_Well, that's where I belong and you belong with me_

_-_

Lorsqu'il arrive à la plage, il n'est même pas surpris que sa première intuition soit la bonne. Il savait qu'elle serait là. C'est leur endroit. Et malgré ces derniers mois d'éloignement et de disputes, il la connaît encore mieux que quiconque. Il la connaît encore, il la _respire_ encore, même si elle est à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, physiquement et émotionnellement. Parce que c'est une évidence pour lui : il a rencontré l'amour de sa vie. Et elle peut le repousser et s'enfuir aussi loin qu'elle veut, il la rattrappera toujours. Il sait qu'il est cette personne. S'il y a une seule personne dans ce monde destinée à montrer à Brooke Davis la magie en elle lorsqu'elle ne la voit plus, il sait que c'est lui. Il la trouvera toujours et son amour ne flanchira pas.

Il s'approche d'elle. Elle est couchée sur le sable, recroquevillée. Il voit son corps s'agiter au rythme de ses pleurs. Depuis presque deux ans qu'il la connaît, il ne l'a jamais vue pleurer à ce point. C'est comme si son coeur menaçait de quitter son corps et qu'elle essayait de le retenir. Une part de Julian voudrait lui crier dessus, la secouer. Il déteste qu'elle ne se voit pas comme lui la voit, comme le monde la voit. Il déteste qu'elle se déteste, parce qu'il sait que c'est ce qu'elle fait en ce moment. Elle se maudit de ne pas pouvoir lui donner d'enfants, elle pense que tout est de sa faute, qu'elle n'est pas assez bien. Et il déteste qu'elle soit si généreuse et si peu égoïste, et qu'elle veuille le quitter parce qu'à ses yeux, il existe des femmes sur cette terre mieux qu'elle pour lui. Il voudrait qu'elle arrête de s'infliger ça, qu'elle arrête d'oublier son bonheur pour celui des autres. Il voudrait qu'elle comprenne que si elle croit le rendre heureux en le quittant, elle n'a jamais autant eu tort de sa vie. Il voudrait qu'elle comprenne que la voir pleurer comme elle le fait en ce moment est la seule chose que son coeur ne pourra jamais supporter.

Et il voudrait que pour une fois, elle soit égoïste, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle menace toutes les filles qui oseraient s'approcher de lui. Il voudrait qu'elle remarque enfin que sans elle, il ne survivra pas. Il voudrait qu'elle se rende compte que son oxygène, c'est elle, depuis le début.

Au milieu de ses pleurs, elle entend des pas dans le sable. Quelque part, elle n'est pas étonnée qu'il l'ait retrouvée. Il ne dit rien et vient s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il l'attire contre lui et la serre fort. Elle tremble. Pas à cause de la fraîcheur du soir, mais parce qu'elle est devenue un noeud d'émotions contradictoires. Elle voudrait que Julian la garde dans ses bras pour toujours et elle voudrait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il fuit la vie minable qu'il aura avec elle. Elle voudrait qu'il arrête de l'aimer et elle voudrait qu'il n'aime qu'elle, pour toujours. Elle voudrait être heureuse, mais elle doute qu'elle le soit à nouveau.

Il la berce doucement et lui caresse les cheveux. Il ne sait pas si ses mots suffiront cette fois, ni même ses gestes. Brooke s'est enfoncée si profondément dans cette habitude de ne jamais se sentir à la hauteur qu'il a peur que même lui n'arrive pas à l'en faire sortir. Alors pour l'instant, il tente d'apaiser ses pleurs par des milliers de petits baisers sur son front et ses cheveux.

Elle ne pleure plus, petit à petit. Elle écoute l'océan et les battements de coeur de Julian, et elle s'endort presque. Elle ne dort presque plus depuis qu'il n'est plus là. Elle lui a demandé de la quitter et elle est parfaitement consciente de ce que sera sa vie sans lui : du vide. Elle ne sait pas si elle restera à Tree Hill. Peut-être qu'elle reprendra à zéro ailleurs. Peut-être qu'elle partira vivre en Europe. Elle développera Clothes over Bro's, elle essaiera de se faire une place dans le cercle de la mode européenne. Elle finira par aller bien. Pas heureuse, ni même satisfaite, juste bien.

Soudain, elle sent la poitrine de Julian se soulever et il dit, à demi-voix.

"Tu me mérites. Je ne suis pas trop bien pour toi. Et je te mérite, même si j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs depuis quelques mois. On s'est battu tous les deux pour que notre couple existe. Ce n'était pas facile et ça a pris du temps, mais on a persévéré et on a réussi. Alors je mérite d'être avec toi et tu mérites d'être avec moi. Tu ne peux pas me demander de décider si je veux de toi dans ma vie. Tu _es_ la plus grande partie de ma vie. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, c'est comme ça. Et tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir d'arrêter de t'aimer. Je t'aime et je te choisirai toujours."

"Je suis désolée..." murmure-t-elle si bas qu'elle ne sait pas s'il l'a entendue.

"Ne sois pas désolée, sois _là_. Et ne me quitte pas, jamais."

Il dépose un baiser sur son front et caresse son nez avec le sien.

"J'aime mon travail. Et j'aime vivre à L.A. Ça me rend vraiment heureux. Mais ça n'a aussi aucune importance sans toi. Je sais que le boulot, la réussite, l'endroit où j'aurais vécu, en fin de compte, tout ça n'aura aucune importance. Je veux être amoureux et avoir des amis. Et tu sais, je veux des enfants aussi. J'en veux depuis exactement un an et dix mois. J'en veux depuis notre deuxième rendez-vous où tu m'as parlé de tout ce que la perspective d'avoir un enfant représentait pour toi. Avant ça, au contraire, c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie."

A ces mots, elle ne peut retenir les nouvelles larmes qui se sont formées dans ses yeux.

"Regarde moi..." soupire-t-il en soulevant doucement le menton de Brooke vers lui pour rencontrer ses yeux. "Je veux des enfants, mais seulement les tiens. Tu dis que d'autres femmes peuvent me donner tout ça, mais c'est toi que j'aime. Je veux que mes enfants soient un mélange de toi et moi. _Toi_ et moi. Et si c'est impossible, si on ne peut vraiment pas avoir d'enfants biologiques, alors tant pis ! On adoptera et on les aimera autant que si on les avait conçus. On aura une famille un jour, je te le promets. Je sais que c'est injuste que ce soit plus facile pour d'autres que pour nous, et j'aimerais pouvoir tout arranger parce que ça me tue de te voir comme ça, Brooke. Ça me _tue_."

"Je suis désolée..." répète-t-elle, la voix brisée par ses larmes.

"Chut...Ne t'excuse pas. J'aurais dû être là pour toi, je sais que si tu es si triste c'est de ma faute. J'avais promis de toujours être là et je me suis enfui. Je suis tellement désolé..."

C'est au tour de Brooke de caresser son visage et de le rassurer.

"Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, Julian. J'ai rêvé d'un homme comme toi toute ma vie."

Elle approche son visage du sien et l'embrasse, comme si c'était la première fois. Elle goûte ses lèvres, elle caresse sa langue. C'est lent et doux, et elle sait qu'elle pourrait se perdre pour toujours dans les baisers de Julian.

"Je sais qu'on ne va pas bien. Notre couple ne va pas bien." dit-il après un silence. "Et je sais que ça ne s'arrangera pas simplement parce qu'on s'aime..."

Brooke ne peut qu'hocher la tête tristement et serrer un peu plus fort la main de Julian dans la sienne.

"Brooke ?" demande-t-il, sérieux. "J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me crois quand je te dis que c'est pour toujours. J'ai besoin que tu crois en nous aussi fort que moi j'y crois. Je suis heureux avec toi, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et j'ai vraiment besoin que, à chaque fois que tu penses à ton avenir, tu m'y vois dedans. J'ai besoin que tu n'aies plus jamais aucun doute là-dessus...Parce que sinon, je ne sais pas si on arrivera un jour à se relever..."

"Je-"

"Et je vais réparer mes erreurs. Je ne travaille plus avec Alex depuis deux semaines. Je produis encore son film, mais je ne travaille plus avec elle, je la croise à peine sur le tournage. Tu as raison, je ne peux pas l'aider. Je me sens encore coupable pour sa tentative de suicide, mais j'ai compris que je ne l'aidais pas en travaillant avec elle, parce que ça ne fait qu'alimenter de faux espoirs chez elle...Brooke, je n'ai jamais vu Alex comme une menace pour nous et pour toi. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé pour elle. Je pensais qu'on pourrait devenir amis parce qu'on faisait du bon boulot tous les deux. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de sentiments de son côté et je te jure que, du mien, il n'y a même pas eu le début d'un seul. C'est toi, ça a toujours été toi et ça le sera toujours. Même si on ne va pas bien, qu'on se dispute et qu'on n'est pas vraiment heureux depuis quelques temps, jamais je ne pourrai aller voir ailleurs. Je sais que tu as été trop souvent trahie par le passé, mais je suis différent de tous les autres, je te le promets. Je suis quelqu'un de fidèle."

"Je le sais..." dit Brooke en souriant.

Et Julian sait qu'elle n'a jamais été plus sincère. Elle vient appuyer son front contre le sien et il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Brooke a paniqué à cause d'Alex, elle a été en colère, elle lui en a voulu, beaucoup. Mais jamais elle n'a pu se résoudre à imaginer Julian en train de la tromper. Ce n'est tout simplement pas lui. Il n'est pas Lucas ou Owen. Non, il est l'homme de sa vie, l'amour de sa vie. Et jamais elle n'aurait choisi autre chose qu'un vrai homme, qu'un héros, pour être l'amour de sa vie.

"Je ne pourrai jamais te dire à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi...Je sais que c'est toi qui me rassures d'habitude et qui dis ce genre de choses, mais on ira bien, Julian. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour qu'on aille mieux cette fois-ci et je te promets de ne plus jamais m'enfuir."

-

_Oh, what good is it to live with nothing left to give_

_Forget but not forgive, not loving all you see_

_Oh, the streets you're walking on a thousand houses long_

_Well, that's where I belong and you belong with me_

_Not swallowed in the sea_

_-_

"Même avec moi ?" demande alors Julian.

"Quoi ?" s'exclame Brooke, amusée.

"Enfuis-toi avec moi. Partons quelque part, rien que tous les deux. Là où personne ne nous connaît, là où on pourra réparer tout le mal qu'on s'est fait."

"Mais ton film ?"

"Je ne suis pas le seul à le produire. Et j'ai laissé trop de choses se mettre entre nous deux depuis quelques temps. Tu es ma vie, Brooke. Et arranger notre couple, réparer ce qu'on a brisé, c'est vital pour moi. Je ne veux plus me cacher derrière le travail ou les problèmes des autres. Je veux qu'on règle nos problèmes, même si ça prend du temps et que c'est difficile. Je veux tout arranger pour qu'on retrouve notre vie d'avant, celle où on était fort et où rien ne pouvait nous atteindre...Je t'aime Brooke Davis, viens avec moi..."

"Tu n'as même pas à le demander..."

Julian sourit et resserre son étreinte autour de Brooke. Ils sont là, couchés sur la plage, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont perdus quelques temps, mais ils se sont retrouvés, comme toujours. L'océan Pacifique gronde sous le ciel étoilé de Los Angeles et une vague vient s'écraser à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils ne seront jamais avalés par la mer.

"On est fait l'un pour l'autre." murmure-t-il à son oreille.

"Je sais."

-

_You belong with me, not swallowed in the sea_

_Yeah, you belong with me_

_Not swallowed in the sea _

_-_

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez moi un petit commentaire, ce serait gentil =)


End file.
